Tallest Tower in Hell
by ElaineSohma
Summary: After having sex with her boyfriend, Paul, Zoey finally figures something out. Againstshipping lemon, with even a little bit of fluff:3


a random lemon one-shot that was supposed to be just a lemon, but the way I ended it kinda goes more into Paul and Zoey's relationship. :) you find out why its called Tallest Tower to Hell at the end:D

I don't own Pokemon, but I DO own this fanfic! review please!

* * *

><p>God, why did Paul always read all the time? Even when I'm sitting on his bed, legs open, he's reading some manga next to me. I could be totally naked and exposed, turned on beyond all belief, and he wouldn't even twitch. When I want to have sex, he doesn't. When he wants to have sex, I don- well, I can't say that, because I'm always up for sex. Especially with Paul. When he was hard, he was 8 inches long.<p>

Oooh, just thinking about it makes a wave of pleasure spread through my body, settling a heat between my legs. Its even worse, considering its about 90 degrees in the middle of July. I'm sweating, but Paul is just fine. He doesn't usually wear a shirt, and today is no different, but he doesn't mind the heat. I don't know how. But he told me one day that when I was sexy wen I was sweaty. Needless to say, he got _so _lucky the day he told me that.

But this was driving me insane. I was wearing a black sports bra, and a pair of denim short shorts. And I was wearing a lacy black g-string. I don't mean to brag, but if I walked down the street, I would have a date. Or at least a one night stand set up. But for some odd reason, here I am, laying half-naked next to my oh so loving boyfriend, totally vulnerable...

And he's reading a manga.

Finally, as pissed off as I can get, I sat up, and shouted, "That's it! I'm sick of your shit!"

I saw Paul look at me and blink his jet black eyes. "Pardon?"

"Paul, I am sitting here, on your bed, half-naked, sweaty and turned on for some reason!" I yelled, standing up. "And you're reading a manga!"

"If you wanted to have sex," he said, throwing the book to the ground, and leaning on his other elbow. He pushed his purple bangs out of his eyes, and went on, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because!" I flailed my arms, turning around to stare at him. I put my hands on my hips, leaning forward as I yelled, "Because that makes me seem like a desperate whore! And you of all people know that I do NOT beg for sex!"

"You're so difficult," he groaned, rolling his eyes. He held his hand out to me. "Now, do you want to stand there and yell at your boyfriend, or do you want to get fucked?"

I folded my arms, and muttered defiantly, "I wanna get fucked."

"That's what I thought." he stood up, crawling to the edge of the bed on his knees. He put his hands on my hips, pulling me forward. He put a hand on the back of my head, and smashed his lips to mine. My stomach twisted again, feeling his hand on my back slid down to grope my ass through my shorts. He put a foot on the ground, and then his other. He pulled his mouth away from mine, and grabbed my hips again. He pushed his hips against mine, and hissed into my ear in the sexy voice that replaces his normal one in times like these, "Now, are you going to tell me how you want it or do I have to guess?"

I could feel blood pulsing in my ears as I mumbled back, feeling my knees get weak, "I-I want it everyway."

He lifted up one of my thighs, and then the other one. I locked my calves behind his back, and clamped my mouth down on his shoulder. He groaned quietly as he turned around, and dropped me onto the bed. He immediatly laid down on top of me, pushing my body down into the mattress. He kissed me hard, darting his tongue into my mouth. The pressure between my legs only grew stronger when he slid his hands up my stomach, cupping my breasts. He squeezed them roughly, making me moan.

Within seconds, my sports bra was gone, and my bare breasts were mashing up against his chest as he bit my neck. I could feel the beginning of a hickey the way he sucked my skin. His fingers tweaked my nipples, making my eyes close, and a moan come from the back of my mouth. I tugged on his hair with one hand, the way I knew he liked, and slid the other down his stomach and to his jeans. I undid the button the best I could, until he grabbed my wrists, and pinned them to the bed.

Staring at his head hovering above me, I moaned again, seeing the raw desire in his eyes. I could feel my heart racing along with my heavy breathing. He snapped, "Don't. Move."

But I writhed, laughing, "Fine. Oh, God, Paul- just do _something_!"

"I thought you didn't beg." his fingers brushed down my side, purposely teasing me. I moaned when he slid his moist, cold tongue across my pert nipple.

"Well, I'm begging now." despite his warning, I moved my hand down to his crotch, grabbing him through his jeans. He groaned into my nipple, making me moan again at the vibrations. I put my hands on his chest, and pushed him up. He sat back on his knees, and I sat up, saying, "I'm done with foreplay. Give it to me _now._"

He flipped me over onto my stomach, and roughly pulled down my shorts. I reached up to the head of his bed, and grabbed a pillow, holding it to my chest. He snapped the elastic of my g-string, and said, "G-strings and sweat. Its sexy."

I giggled as he carrassed my ass cheeks, "I know. That's why I wear g-strings and try to be sweaty. Because then, you perform better, and then I get more pleasure."

"Oh," I could hear the smirk in his voice. "So that's how this works, huh? Its all about the sex."

"Oh, don't you know it?" I said sarcastically. He slid my underwear down my legs. I looked over my shoulder, seeing him press it to his nose. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply. I blushed, but smirked, saying, "Come on, Paul. Stop acting like a 12 year old panty theif."

"I'm keeping these." he said, shoving them into his back pocket, despite pulling down his jeans. He stood up, letting them fall to the ground. As he dropped his boxers, I pulled my knees under me, my ass in the air. I felt him kneel on the bed again, and position himself behind me. I heard a_ pop, _and then, all of a sudden, felt two of his fingers shove inside my asshole. I gasped, and moaned loudly. He pulled his fingers out, and pushed them back in, adding a third. He wiggled his fingers, moving them around, stretching me out. When he removed his fingers, I felt the tip of his erection poke my ass. I bit my lip, bracing myself.

I gasped again, feeling his head enter me. He thrusted his hips, pushing himself deeper everytime.

But then, he said, "No."

"Wh-what?" I stammered, feeling him pull out of me. He grabbed my side with both hands, slinging me onto my back. He ripped the pillow from my hands, threw it down, and pinned my wrists down above my head with one hand. I gasped and laughed at his almost-violent actions. He hissed, his eyes wild, "Don't move your hands."

"Fine." I answered, smiling. I moved my head up to kiss him, but he pulled away from me completely, standing up. "Hey-!"

"Don't move. You always say you're a masochist." he opened his nightstand drawer, and pulled out a rope. My heart raced, and I smiled, biting my lip again. He sat on top of my stomach, and roughly grabbed my wrists. He wrapped the rope around both of them, tying them tight. His erection was on my stomach, making me wish I could move my neck a little more and swallow it. When my wrists were tied, I felt him kneel on either side of me, grabbing my waist. He pulled me up farther onto the bed- far enough for my head and arms to hang off the side of the bed.

He laid back down on top of me, locking his arms under my knees, moving my hips to cradle his. I lifted my head enough to see him directing his cock to my pussy. He didn't even hesitate before burying himself deep inside me. I gasped, moaning happily. I let my head fall back again. He grabbed at my hips roughly, pulling out of me almost all the way and pushing back inside me hard.

As he thrusted in and out of me, I couldn't help but moan loudly. I could feel all the warmth from my body pooling in my stomach and crotch. When his erection hit my g-spot, I yelled out, my eyes widening.

"P-Paul!" I shouted, my chest rising and falling with each pant of a breath I took. I could tell he wasn't holding back, because he was groaning with me. Paul wasn't usually vocal during sex, but today, he was more than vocal. As my orgasm threatened to hit, he started to shout my name out along with my own cries of pleasure.

I felt waves spread through out my body, making my back arch on its own. I screamed. I was so close, and so was Paul, but the way he closed his eyes tight, opened his mouth, and began thrusting faster into me. Seeing his wonderfully sexy expression made me scream again, reaching the peak of my orgasm. My legs trembled, my neck limp. Paul didn't slow down, but if anything, sped up, groaning and even yelling before he hit his own climax, sending his seed deep in me.

Panting and sweating over each other, we didn't move for a while. Finally, when Paul released my legs and pulled out of me, rolling onto the bed next to me. His head hung off the side, too. He turned his head, looking at me. I stared back at him, smiling. He chuckled, "I'll never understand you, you troublesome girl."

"Maybe I'll explain it if you untie me," I chided, squirming. "and get me nourishment."

"Nourishment- what do _you _need nourishment for?"

"Because!" he sat on my waist again, grabbing my arms more gently. Paul untied the rope as I said, "Because, first of all, you always manage to knock the wind out of me. And I still haven't forgiven you for dislocating my hip that time." I sat up, rubbing my wrists. "Damn, that's too tight."

"Sorry." he put his hand on my hips and kissed me. It wasn't nearly as rough or wild or raw as before, but it showed through to the side of Paul that I actually fell for. Our relationship isn't purely sexual. I love him, and, as little as he says it, I know he loves me, too.

"Paul?"

"Hmm?" he got off my lap, and pulled me onto his.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

I smiled, kissing the underside of his chin. "I love you, too."

"Now, come on. Get dressed and we'll go get pizza."

"Oh, yum!"

I jumped off of him, and threw on my clothes. He got dressed, too. I grabbed a black tee-shirt out of his dresser, and threw it over my sports bra. That's what he gets for stealing my underwear- I'm stealing his tee-shirt. I tied it in the back, showing some of my stomach. But Paul untied it, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Uh-un." he said, kissing the back of my neck. He buried his face in my scarlet hair. "You're not allowed to show your stomach off to anyone but me."

"Is that so?" I grabbed his wrists, feeling the warmth of his body against mine. "So possessive."

He hissed in my ear affectionately, "You're _mine _and mine _only."_

"Then," I pushed his arms away and walked to the door. "Come on. Maybe I'll agree if you put food in my belly."

He smiled, and picked his wallet up off his dresser. He slid it into his back pocket. He walked up to me, latched his arm around my waist, and pulled me into the hallway and down the stairs. We stopped int he kitchen, where Paul got a water bottle from the refrigorator.

"What's the point of going out to eat," I asked, leaning on the counter, "If you're going to bring a drink?"

"That's because," I heard, and looked at the stairs, where Paul's older brother was bounding down the steps. He looked just like Paul- tall, dark, and handsome. But his black eyes were softer. He smirked at us. "Paul likes to do things the hard way."

"You've been home?" Paul shouted, his eyes wide and his face starting to flush. After a moment, I registered the situation, and blushed.

"You-You-You mean that-that-th-that-" I stammered, weakly pointing at Reggie. "You were- you were upstairs-"

"Yes, yes," he grabbed a box of Cheese-its from a cabinent, saying, "I heard everything from "'I'm sick of your shit' to 'damn, that's too tight.'" he winked at Paul. "Way to go, little bro."

"OK." Paul grabbed my hand, and pulled me off the counter. "We're leaving now."

"Aw, calm down! I don't care if you're sexually active." he chuckled.

Paul snapped, "Good, because what I do with my girlfriend is none of your business."

As we walked out the door, Reggie yelled, "Buy condoms!"

But we didn't have to worry. I was on birth control for this specific reason, because one time we didn't use a condom and I wasn't on anything, so it scared the living shit out of us. Luckily, three months later, I am not bulging at the stomach, and will not be featured on 16 and Pregnant.

Paul pulled me down the street to the pizza place, and bought me two slices of pepporoni and a soda. However, he bought five slices. How he eats that much, I'll never know. But as I was watching him eat and smiling, I noticed something. He saw me staring, and said, "What?"

"You called me your girlfriend."

Paul blinked. "Well, you are, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but," I picked up my can of Coka Cola. "You... don't usually just come out right and say that I'm your girlfriend, let alone that we're having sex."

He shrugged, biting his pizza. "I guess... I just got used to it."

"Or now," I smirked. "You're extremely possessive and are secretly planning to kidnap me and lock me away in a tower."

As he chewed, he smirked back at me. "The highest room of the tallest tower?"

"You know it."

"Nothing less than the best." he sipped his Sprite. My smirk vanished. When he saw, his did too, and he said, "What's wrong?"

"You mean that?"

"Of course, I do. You don't see now, but once I actually get a foot in the door, I intend on spoiling you."

"Why?"

He leaned forward, and flashed one of his rare, true smlies as he answered, "Because you're the only girl in the world crazy enough to be with someone as fucked up as I am."

I nodded, sitting back in my chair. "Yeah, probably."

"You know, I will make you pay me back for the pizza you just wolfed down if you don't watch your attitude."

"What're you gonna do?" I chewed on the crust of the pizza, smiling. I quietly added, "Spank me?"

Just then, two middle aged women at the table next to ours turned their heads simutaneously to us, staring in horror. I blushed, and couldn't help laughing. I raised my hand, my pointer finger and my middle finger up.

"Do you have to cause trouble?" Paul snapped. He turned to the women, who still had horror stricken looks on their faces, and said, "She's not taking her meds."

"OK, that's not true!" I shouted at him, smiling. I pointed at him. "If I didn't take my meds, we wouldn't have had sex!"

I could see the laughter in Paul's eyes as the two women scoffed, stood up and left. Grinning, he shook his head, sipping his Sprite. I admit- I purposely emphasized the word "sex" to make the women cringe.

"God, you're something else." he chuckled. "But I suppose that's why you're in the highest room of the tallest tower."

I lifted up my soda can. "A toast! To the asylum that is your highest honor."

He tapped his can with mine. "Welcome to Hell."

"Nah, I don't think its Hell."

"Really?"

"I think I'm on my way to Hell."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Hey, don't sound so down. I'm bringing you with me."

"Am I your escort?"

"Nah. You're my date to Hell."

"That sounds even better."

"A date to the Tallest Tower in Hell."

"That one's the winner."

* * *

><p>Just a random one-shot:) review please:D<p> 


End file.
